Untitled (For Now)
by evlbrd
Summary: Read This! It's quite funny and has a new easy-to-read format.


  
Untitled (For Now)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Note from Fallen_Angel: We changed the limit breaks but they will appear in the second part of this becuase they   
aren't used in this section and I don't feel like typing them right now. They begining will be expained when ever we   
write the section that comes before this. I want as much feedback as I can get so please review this story. For   
those of you who are cofused, Ninn and I are evl_brd. It's an account we created for the screwed up things we   
wrote. But enough of that; on with the story. 

Note from Ninn: This is obviously a re-post of the story. I re-fortatted it to make it easier to read, and fixed a few   
typos, though I sure there are still a few in there. (I forgot how to spell some things, and I don't believe in the spell   
check on my computer, it sucks.) Anyway, this was reposted because Fallen_Angel and I have a prequel of sorts   
in the works and it should be completed soon. Well, Enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Weapons list-- 

Cloud: his hair   
Barret: Shooting Star   
Tifa: Lionheart   
Aeris: Strange vision   
Cait Sith: Exeter   
Red XIII: The Save the Queen   
Yuffie: HP Shout   
Vincent: Conformer   
Cid: Ehrgitz   
Squall: Limited moon   
Zell: Princess Guard and Venus Gopsel   
Selphie: Ultima Weapon   
Quistis: Missing Score   
Rinoa: Death Penalty   
Irvine: Premium Heart   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
There is a big explosion and all but one of the main characters are standing in the middle of a room staring a big   
pile of weapons Suddenly Cloud falls from the ceiling and lays on top of the weapons. His sword falls down and   
lands between his knees. 

Cloud:Oww... 

Squall: loser 

Quistis: It's good to voice your opinion but please be nice 

-Cloud is throw off of the pile and lands on Red 13, burning his @$$- 

Yufie: Sleep well, Cloud? Cloud: I dreamt I was a moron. 

Squall: Hey! That's my line! Tifa: Shut up! You're both morons. 

-They glare at her and begin fighting- 

Aeris: (as they are fighting) Play nice you two. 

{} {Insert fighting scene here} { } 

Zell: Hey! Let's switch weapons 

Tifa: Yeah! I get the funky blueish greenish sword thingie! Squall: Hey no way that's mine and it's   
not a 'sword thingie'. It's a gunblade. 

Tifa: I don't care what it's called, it's better than my weapon. 

Squall: Andthat would be? 

Tifa: The Premium Heart 

-Squall looks confused- 

Tifa: Those frilly gloves over there. 

Selphie: Oo, Oo! I want that big sword! 

Cloud: (hugging the sword) No way! This is MY sword. No one touches it. 

-Tifa isplaying with the lionheart and accidentally fires it, nailling Cloud in the head- 

Tifa: Oops Selphie: Yes! Yes! I got the sword! 

-Selphie pulls the sword from Clouds grasp and drags it away- 

Vincent: Yes! I get Yuffie's Conformer. 

-Vincent picks up the Conforner and begins to spin it in circles- 

Vincent: Spinny, spinny. 

Red 13: That was disturbing. 

Rinoa: (digging through the weapons pile) Yo, a big gun. Cool! I could do a lot of damage with this. 

Irvine: That looks like my weapon, the Exter. Can I see it? 

Rinoa: No I wanna use it. Here you can use the frilly gloves. 

Irvine: But I...Ooo. Pretty gloves. I like. 

-Rinoa and Irvine walk to separate corners and sit down. Irvine puts on the gloves and seems to be enjoying them a little to much. Rinoa aims the gun at Red 13 who, upon see a shot gun pionted at him ducks behind Cloud. Cloud sits up as he regains consciousness. Rinoa pulls the trigger, knocking out Cloud yet again.- 

Aeris: (picking up Selphie's numchucks, AKA The Strange Vision) What's this? 

Cait Sith: It looks like a jump rope. 

-Cait Sith wonders away with Irvine's gun, the Exter, and Aeris us the Strange Vision as a jump rope- 

Barret: Yo! 'S any one seen my other arm? I kinda need it back. 

Cid: No, but I found a glove with flowers on it. 

Zell: Oh! Dat's mine and they're not flowers, it was a skull but some a da paint rubbed off. 

Yuffie: (yelling through Caith Sith's mega phone, the HP Shout) Well they look like flowers to me. 

Zell: Ah! 

-Zell yelped and fell over holding his ears- 

Red 13: Has any one seen my Hair pin? 

Squall: How exactly would you use a hair pin as a weapon? 

Red 13: Help me find it and I show you 

Tifa: I don't see the hair pin but here's something that looks like a leash. 

-Tifa ties one end of Quistis' weapon, The Save the Queen, around Red 13's neck- 

Red 13: I am not a dog. 

Zell: (picks up a spear, the Venus Gospel, and a staff, the Princess Guard) Look I'm a train. 

-Zell runs around pretending to be a train- 

Cid: Great I'm stuck with the $%#&^*@ flowerly gloves. 

-Cid stomps off- 

Barret: A launcher? How am I s'posed ta use dis wit one arm? 

-Barret walks after Cid and they stand in a corner and complain about how sucky their new weapons are- 

Quistis: An arm? I found an arm? How am I suppose to use an arm? 

Squall: I guess I get whatever's left. (walks over to the now non existant pile) A hair pin. I have to use   
the hair pin!?! Hey where's the weird looking red thing. 

Red 13: If you mean me, I'm right here. 

Squall: how many other red things are there around here? And what are you exactly? 

Red 13: I'm the last of my speices. Now what do you want? 

Squall: Found your hair pin. 

Red 13: So? 

Squall: Trade ya 

Red 13: Accually I think I'm starting to like the leash. 

Quistis: It's a whip, not a leash. 

Red 13: ..... Cait Sith: Now what do we do? 

Yuffie: (through the mega phone) Why don't we ask our wonderful leader? 

Aeris: (stops jump roping) Because he's out cold. 

Yuffie: (without the mega phone this time) Sorry. Forgot. 

Squall: (whispers with back to the group) Please forget I'm here, Please Forget I'm here... 

Selphie: What about our leader? Squall? 

Squall: (to himself) f#$%! (to group) Um...How about...(thinking)....we could....wake up that guy with the funny hair and see if he's got any ideas. They look around for the guy with funny hair (Cloud) but don't find him.   


-A model of the X-ATM092 clattered down the hall dragging Cloud behind him He wakes up and finds that he cannot   
feel his feet. Hitting a bump on the floor he banged his head. Raising his hand to the back of his head, he notices   
that the spikes are pointing in the wrong direction and lets out a scream as one slices his hand.- 

Yuffie: I found him! I found him! 

-She runs down the hall to him and jumps on his stomach causing him to gurgle and spit. Selphie   
runs up to her.- 

Selphie: Oooo. That looks like fun! Mind if I join? 

-Yuffie shakes her head "yes" and they begin using him as a trampoline. 10 minutes later Cloud wakes up and groans. Selphie bends down and begins to braid the lethal spike.- 

Yuffie: (amazed) That thing moves?!? 

-The group finds them and stares at the hair. There are gasps and whispered comments such as 'It's real...' Cloud stands up and braid with a pink bow on the end falls in his face. He looks at it and starts batting at it. In the process he slaps himself and falls over unconcious. Squall grabs Cloud's feet and begins to drag him down the hall. The remaining spikes get stuck in the floor. With the help of everyone, they manage to drag him leaving a gash in the floor.- 

Someone in the group: (quietly) What type of hair gel does he use? 

Cloud: (wakes up and incoherently says) It's not gel. It's spray. 

Same person as before: Aersol or pump? Cloud: Pump when I'm out of Aersol. 

Quistis: You're the one creating the hole in the o-zone layer! 

-Cloud nodded the best he could, smahing his head off the floor. Zell drags him to his feet and lets go. Cloud falls over   
and lies face down, not moving.- 

Cloud: (lying in a crumpled heap, mutters) Help... 

-This brings laughter from the group.- 

Squall: (mockingly) Oh, Mr. Leader, whatever should we do? 

-Finally moving, Cloud punches Squall in the back of the knees. Squall takes a header into the floor.- 

Tifa: Our two great leaders, they can't even stay on their feet. (thinks a minute) Whoever has their swords are the leaders! 

-She and Selphie begin jumping up and down like idiots. A hand raises from the ground.- 

Quistis shouts: It's a lefty! Step on it! 

-They all step on it and Squall screams.- 

Squall: Get off my hand you ^?#@$!   


-Back in the main room Vincent is still spining but now in big circles. He gets dizzy and crashes into a wall causing a   
loud crash. A picture frame falls on his head. He groaned; he had just destroyed a rare portait of an extinct   
creature, a Jigglypuff.- 

In the hall Red XIII was the only one to hear the crash even though it was particularly loud. 

Red XIII: Growl, growl, growl! 

-He runs down the hall toward the main room. The rest of the group look at each other and shrug (in   
unison, of course). Then they run after Red.- 

Cloud: (Quietly) Wait don't leave us! (Pauses for a moment, then yells) I'm still stuck!!! 

Squall: (groans) Oww...my hand hurts! Oww... Cloud: You, come here! Help me get my hair unstuck! 

Squall: How? I can only use one hand! 

Cloud: You have the hairpin, dig with that! Squall goes over and starts pulling the hair out of the floor, stand by strand.   


5 hours later 

Cloud: (sits up) I'm free!! 

Squall: You're not wearing any...?...! 

Cloud: No! I mean yes! I mean my hairs free...(pink bow flops in his face)...sort of. 

-Suddenly Cloud feels something pulling his hair and turns around to see the model of the X-ATM092 braiding his hair, which now has an orage bow in it. Squall falls over laughing. They both stand up and actually stay on their feet.- 

Squall: (pulls Limited Moon from his hair) How do you use this? 

Cloud: Well, Red XIII headbutts and flips 

Squall: Who's Red XIII? 

Cloud: The creature. 

Squall: The cat on the puff ball? 

Cloud: No, the red one. 

Squall: Oh. I'll go ask him. 

-They walk down the seemingly endless hall and realize they are on a treadmill and only the background is moving. The model X-ATM092 cames from behind and prepares to attack. They jump off the treadmill and bolt down the hall. Reaching the main room, the dinamic duo crash into Cait Sith and disappear inside. A hair pin falls off of Cait Sith and a hand reaches out, searching for it but grabs Rinoa's leg instead.- 

Rinoa: (srceams) You prevert cat!! (stomps on the hand.) 

-Something inside Cait screams. Vincent stops spining and picks up the hairpin.- 

Vincent: Red XIII, isn't this yours? 

A voice inside Cait Sith: It's mine! 

Everyone: It's posessed!!! 

-A hand reaches out and grabs the hairpin. Slowly the rest of the body follows. A few moments later another body apears-it's hair getting caught on the zipper cuasing him to slam his head off of the floor yet again. Taking advantage of the sittuation, Selphie puts green and yellow bows in his hair. Freeing himself from Selphie's grasp Cloud grabbed Irvine's hat and put it on. Irvine slaps him and tries to take the hat but finds it stuck to Cloud's skull.- 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Another note from Fallen_Angel: We have way to much time on our hands. Can you tell? Oh, and on a minor note   
while Ninn and I where sitting in the gym writing the 'Let's use Cloud as a trampoline' section, I was hit in the head   
with a Jigglypuff action figure. (no it wasn't gym class. It was band but our band had to meet in the gym cuz the   
middle school was in the band room and the Auditorium was full. And I'm not lying. I was attacked by a plastice   
Jigglypuff! You can even ask Ninn.) 

Another note from Ninn: Well, if you thought that was funny, then you're going to love the next one! And thanks to   
all the people who read this before, this time, please review it? It's not hard. .....And yes, Fallen_Angel was attacked by   
a plastic Jigglypuff in the gym. It was quite funny.   



End file.
